


Writer's Block

by dogtier



Series: Tumblr Requests [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Female Character With A Penis, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtier/pseuds/dogtier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy helps Rose break her writer's block with a blowjob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writer's Block

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Animperfectpatsy for my 100 Tumblr Followers Request-A-Thon. Originally posted on [tumblr here.](http://shitletsbedogtier.tumblr.com/post/22230849349/request-4-writers-block)

People often imagined authors living a life of leisure, drinking in coffee shops all day while chatting with their witty intellectual friends. They thought that the word just typed themselves, that Rose didn't have to spend hours rewriting the same damn paragraph over and over in an attempt to really capture the inner conflict Calmasis was going through when they made their first kill. 

Rose highlighted a sentence and hit delete. Again. She laid her head on the keyboard and sighed, not even caring that gibberish was being strewn across the screen as she beat lightly on the keys with her forehead. She was about to give up and go get a drink when there was a light touch on her leg. 

"Roxy," Rose said in warning. She was not in the mood for drunken games.

"Shh," Roxy said. Her hand rubbed Rose's knee before sliding higher up her thigh. "Come on baby, let me help you relax." 

"Fine," Rose muttered. She knew she should have gotten one of those antique desks for writing instead of this modern one with lots of room for inquisitive paradox relatives to crawl under. 

"Yay!" Roxy exclaimed quietly, pushing Rose's skirt up and kissing the lump under her purple panties. 

Rose leaned back in her chair and scooted her hips forward to give Roxy better access. Best get this over as fast as possible and get back to work. Roxy however seemed to be in no hurry, just nuzzling and licking Rose through the cloth. Occasionally she even nibbled, but only lightly. So lightly that Rose wanted to scream. 

"Roxy," Rose said again, growled a bit really. Roxy took the hint and tugged Rose's underwear down, freeing Rose's cock and balls to the air. The elastic snapped across delicate skin and Rose shuddered. 

"Pretty," Roxy whispered before licking a long stripe up the underside of Rose's cock to the head and tonguing the slit. She moaned at the taste, lapping it up like a kitten. Rose was getting into it despite herself. She wasn't going to show it, though. She kept her hands firmly on the arms of her ergonomic desk chair instead of grabbing Roxy's oh so tempting hair and forcing her way into that hot, tight throat. 

Roxy's patience always gave out before Rose's and soon she stopped teasing and slid her mouth down, taking Rose's cock in with an easy slide. She was so good at this that Rose couldn't even feel jealous of all the other people Roxy sucked off, so as long as she brought the results of all that practice home. Rose rolled her hips up into each bob of Roxy's head, never doing anything as crass as thrusting. Roxy's spit dripped down the sides of Rose's cock each time she pulled back and her moans mixed with the obscene wet noises that came with the best kind of cocksucking. 

Rose decided that a little bit of giving into temptation wouldn't hurt and let her right hand come down and rest on Roxy's head. She pulled the blond hair experimentally, enjoying how it made Roxy moan and send vibrations down her cock. Rose let go, reaching down and pressing her fingers against Roxy's cheeks, feeling them hollow as she sucked. Roxy looked up at Rose through her pale eyelashes, pink meeting purple as they locked gazes. Roxy was always the first to blink, eyes shutting as she groaned in reaction to Rose sinking her fingers into her hair and forcing her down. 

"I know what you want," Rose said. "Your eyes were begging for it." 

Roxy could only moan in ecstasy and soon couldn't even do that. Rose held her down longer with each thrust, making it impossible for Roxy to breath until she relented. Roxy's eyes were beginning to water but Rose didn't let up in her assault. Maybe if she wore Roxy's throat out she wouldn't have to listen to her whine about how much Rose worked for the next few days.

As nice as it was being deep in her, Rose pulled out to finish, pumping her wet cock until her cum shot over Roxy's panting features. Roxy closed her eyes and accepted it, waiting until Rose was done before speaking.

"Feel better?" she asked, sounding raw. 

"I do, actually," Rose admitted. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Roxy said. She crawled back out the other side of the desk. 

"I'd better get back to work," Rose said. 

"You do that," Roxy said. "I'll just find some way of amusing myself, I guess." 

Rose watched her ass sway from side to side as she strolled from the room. Another thousand words and she's take a break. Hopefully Roxy wouldn't have worn herself out by then.


End file.
